fire and ice
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Hatsune Miku, a socially awkward high school student with secrets even she doesn't know, find herself a part of a very mysterious world-and a deadly war. Not only that, but it turns out she has a 'soulmate'...who is a lot more than she seems./or, what happens when you get plot bunnies from very old harry potter badfics.


**AN: I'd like to thank the dreadful Harry Potter fanfiction Fire Hearted Prophecy for inspiring this. It was stupid, but it came up with the ideas that inspired this story and parts of the bizarre magic system. So now I've credited this fanfic-and I should warn you, it is _bad_ , though I'd be interested to see what the author came up with when she grew older-let's go on with the story.**

 **Also, a Certain Plot Arc involving a side character was inspired by one of the greatest games of all time, but I don't think any of you will know it and it isn't lifted full-on like the firen and that so I'll leave you to guess.**

* * *

Hatsune Miku finished the last stroke on her name. She was...well, her brother said she was a nice person, but she didn't really trust him because he was obligated to be nice to her. And even her friends laughed behind her back about how energetic and over-earnest she was.

And she definitely didn't want to come off like that to Rin Kagamine.

Rin Kagamine was the most popular girl in the school, and had been since she transferred. Rin was just, frankly, astounding. She was the most beautiful girl Miku had ever seen-everyone agreed on that. She always had a smile, but not an awkward one like Miku-just a beautiful, mysterious smile.

Rin and her twin brother, Len, were both transfer students, and they were both really, really rich. No one knew why they went here. Some people said the Kagamines were stuck-up, but most people idolized them-even though there were rumors going around.

Lots of people confessed to the Kagamines, boys and girls. Miku wasn't stupid enough to think that her letter could actually sway the heart of Rin-and she'd only met Rin a few times. Yesterday, they'd even accidentally touched hands after Rin helped Miku pick up some books she dropped-but that had been ruined after Miku's birthmark started hurting really badly that day and she'd had to lie down on the couch for an hour after she got home. But at least she'd gotten to touch Rin!

That birthmark...well, it wasn't really a birthmark. It looked more like a tattoo. But Miku knew that that was ridiculous, because she'd /know/ if she ever got a tattoo, and she'd had it since she was young. It was on her calf, and it was the main reason she always wore knee socks no matter what-she didn't exactly want questions about it.

She looked over the letter.

 _Dear Kagamine Rin-san,_

 _My name is Hatsune Miku. We've only talked a few times, and you probably don't know me. But I'm in love with you!_

 _I know that's really silly to say, but you're beautiful and kind and intelligent and you're probably really a funny person and I like you a lot. And it's probably just a crush. But we even talked yesterday and you touched my hand. So I can at least say that I've got a crush on you or that I'm in love with you, I don't know which._

 _I'm rambling, aren't I? If I'm rambling, I'm sorry. But I love you and I'd like to go on a date with you, please!_

 _-Hatsune Miku_

It was awkward. Really, really awkward. But it was better than just saying that she liked Rin...

So, the first step of the plan-not that it was, really, that much of a plan-was to find Rin and corner her and give her the letter. Then, she'd run away.

Miku put the letter in the envelope and sealed it with the sticker she'd bought earlier. It was shaped like a heart, and really, really adorable!

School was almost over, and she didn't have clubs today. Rin would probably just go straight home, because the Kagamines weren't in any clubs. That was another reason they were so mysterious. She'd heard all sorts of theories-they were celebrities in disguise, they were working for the government, they were aliens. The Kagamines didn't confirm anything.

But all of this meant that she had to find Rin, fast. Miku began to walk as fast as she could, looking around at the crowds of people-and then she saw it.

An oversized white bow. The one that Rin always wore in her hair.

Miku began to hurry towards her.

"Oh, thank you, Shion-san." Rin said to the boy. "But you really don't need to carry my bag. I promise you, I'm _very_ strong!" She giggled.

Rin's giggle was so cute. Everything about Rin was so very adorable, from her brilliant blue eyes to her silky golden hair. Even looking at her, Miku blushed.

No! She had to be strong! She walked up to Rin and tugged on her sleeve.

Rin turned. "Oh? Um...you're..."

"Hatsune Miku. I, um, dropped my bag on you yesterday. And I sit three seats behind you. You once said you liked my lunch, and I offered you my leek but-"

Rin had begun to smile. "I get it."

Was that a mean 'I get it' or a nice one? She had no idea. "Well, um, I kind of...have something to tell you. And it's private."

Len had been standing in silence besides Rin, but he frowned at that. His face was much like his sister's, enough that the school had termed him a 'bishounen'. He was a lot less friendly than Rin, but just as mysterious. "You really don't have to. How about you just tell it to her in front of us-"

"Len, I don't think she's dangerous." Rin patted him on the arm. "Okay. Where do you want us to go?"

"Um, somewhere where there aren't people? Sorry." Miku looked down. "I...um, maybe a classroom or something. One where there isn't a class."

"All right." Rin said. "Len, wait for me, okay? We'll be back soon."

We. She'd called them a we! She'd called them a we. Miku stared at her. "Uh...Yes! Yes, we definitely will! See you later, Kagamine-san! I mean, in a while!"

She walked away, and looked back to see Rin walking behind her. They went into an empty classroom-and Miku noticed as they walked in that it was oddly cold.

Miku took a deep breath, and realized her palms weren't really sweating, because it was cold in the room. "Okay. So you, um, probably know what this is about." She held out the envelope. "Sorry if I got it sweaty. It's...a letter, from me to you. About my, um..."

"Miku?" Rin said. "Move away from that window, now." Her voice wasn't as ethereal as it was normally-now, it was cold and practical.

Miku immediately turned behind her, looking at the window. "What's-"

Mist crept in through the window. The very, very closed window.

It was a greyish-purple, and as it came in, the temperature in the room dropped sharply. Goosebumps rose on Miku's skin, each hair standing on end. It was moving towards her.

"Um, Kagamine-san?"

"Get down!" Rin called to her.

The mist enveloped Miku, and she screamed.

It was so cold. Colder than anything she'd ever felt in her life. It _hurt._ And she felt numb inside, too.

 _Why would you even tell her that? Does what you're feeling really matter? No one could ever be interested in you. You're pathetic._

Miku fell to her knees, clutching her chest. It was coldest there. _Nothing matters. You should just die. Lie down and die._ But there was a tingling, even with the burning cold. Why...

Because some people did like her.

Her brother. Kaito Hatsune. He'd raised her nearly by himself since they were both children, and he'd applied for legal guardianship as soon as it was possible. He always smiled for her, and he always had held her when she was a little girl and the wound of Mother and Father's deaths was still fresh. She couldn't stop having her nightmares then, and he'd always hold her to make sure she'd be all right.

He cared.

And suddenly-Miku wasn't cold anymore. She was shivering violently but that awful cold was gone. The mist was dissipating to the corners of the room, and...Rin's face was cast in a bizarre teal light, but she looked shocked.

"K-K-Kagamine-san?" she asked through chattering teeth. "Wh-What was that?"

Rin blinked. "You don't...Hatsune-kun, you don't...but you..." She stared at Miku, and what _was_ that weird light? It was all around Miku, mixing with the sunlight in a bizarre brightness. She looked at her hand.

Teal flames licked up around her hand, a brilliant mixture of blue and green. Miku stared at her hand. She was pretty sure that first of all, teal wasn't the color that fire normally was, and second of all, she should probably be screaming. Miku had never been on fire-she thought-but she should probably be in serious pain if she actually was. If she hadn't been on her knees already, she would have probably have collapsed.

"Hatsune-kun? Do you know _anything_ about what just happened?" Rin asked.

"No," she whispered. "I...what..."

Rin smiled, and even through the insanity of what had just happened and the distorted teal light mixing with sunlight on Rin's face, that confident smile was absolutely beautiful.

"Hatsune Miku, you aren't human."

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll update this ever. I mean, ADHD can be a bitch like that, and this was a plot bunny that basically literally ambushed me, so...**

 **Also, Rin's personality in this is interesting, because normally my Rins are very much active, angry people, and Rin in this story is a lot different from that, which I find...interesting, I guess?**

 **Also, what just happened? Wait for chapter 2.**


End file.
